Lies and Lipstick
by LegendThriller
Summary: A make up artist lives the life of a WWE employee. award winning, was writin for a challenge which, surprise :P i won. read and review. one shot


Author Name: LegendThriller  
Title: Lies and Lipstick  
Rating: PG  
Main Characters: Divas  
Original Character: Jayce, make up artist  
Any Disclaimers Or Notes Necessary: These things suck. I clearly don't own the Divas. Nor would I want to. Jayce is all mine however.  
Summary: A make up artist lives the life of a WWE employee.

I took a look at the piece of paper that was quickly handed to me when I walked into the arena, staring at the quick, messy handwriting that was hardly eligable to be read. Every Diva had their name on the list, and it was up to me to make them look like they belonged in the WWE, because tonight was WrestleMania.

My section in the locker room was already set up and some of the girls were already there as well. Maria was sitting in a chair, text messeging to her friends, most likely her boyfriend. Lita had her headphones on and was reading a magazine with Trish sitting next to her, talking to Ashley who was on the floor and listening as closely as she could before her ADD kicked in. Trish and Ashley waved to me when I walked in, both of them quickly taking my bags out of my hands and putting them over to where my area was.

"I'm first on your list, right?" Trish asked, setting my bags down.

"No way, I had my name on there at like, eight this morning!" Ashley challenged.

"Ash, you weren't even awake at eight this morning," Maria chimed it with a quick giggle as she glanced at her cell phone. "Look, he said he loves me!" she told everyone, gloating in the process. "Isn't this awesome, Jayce? Remember when I first met him? I love him!" She began to spin around in the locker with her arms stretched out and her hair floating behind her.

I smiled as I threw my own hair in a ponytail, letting the blue streaks hang around my face while the rest of my red hair was thrown on top of my head. I threw my coat off and tossed it randomly over to a corner so I was in my black tank top and jeans, letting the tattoos on my arm get shown off. Truth be told, I hate doing my own make up and hair, but I love doing other people's. I guess that's how I landed this marvelous job of being the make up artist in the WWE.

Having such a job has its ups and downs. I usually have to be the first one at the arena, but I get to leave when the show starts. I don't have to go out in front of thousands of people and put my body on the line every night, but I have to make sure that the people that do look good. I travel with my iPod and sometimes with my white bijon poodle named Lola; her and Chloe are best friends.

I plugged in the curling iron and hair straightner while Trish and Ashley continued to keep me company, seeing as how Maria was too busy being giddy and Lita was being her loner self. She never opens up to anybody, except for the odd "hello". Sometimes she'll whisper something to Trish or Lillian, but she mostly keeps to herself. The only thing she ever told me was she was cheating on Matt, and that was long before the story leaked out. I guess she knew I wouldn't tell anyone.

Torrie, Candice, Victoria and Lillian all arrived together with matching shopping bags, matching shoes and were all singing very loudly at the top of their lungs. They weren't on cue, or on the beat, but they were all smiling and having a good time until Lillian stepped in front of all of them and announced, "it's WrestleMania and I got laid last night!"

And then all the girls screamed.

Trish and Ashley rushed over to where the girls were while I quietly motioned for Lita to come over since her name was first on the list. She sat down in the chair in front of me, taking off her head phones and stayed silent. If she wanted to talk, then she would. Sometimes she'd give me a CD from some band that only she knew about and would say how they're going to be the "next big thing" and how she'll talk to Vince about them doing a song for her. It usually never happens.

"The new Flyleaf CD is good," she mumbled as I brushed her hair. "I think you'd like it. They're like Evanescence, but better. Nothing beats good Fugazi album though." We talked for a little bit more after that, mostly about music.

When I finished her make up and hair, she stood up and gave me a hug. I turned around to get ready for the next Diva, then Lita gently touched my arm, causing me to turn around. "I never meant to hurt Matt," she said. "And I hope him and Ashley are happy together. I just wanted you to know that." She turned around then and left the room, saying goodbye to only Ashley.

I looked at the list and grinned when I saw who was next. Mickie was probably the Diva I was closest to because we've spent so much time together when it came to dying her hair for her 'stalker' character. Her personality was bubbly and she often talked about her days in the indies or OVW...never much about WWE; she also took great pride into being the one that hooked up Maria and her current boyfriend together.

She sat down in front of me, spinning around in the chair while she laughed. "I don't even want my hair done, I just want to gab," she confessed as she brought her knees to her chest. "But my eyes could use some makeup if you're really desperate..."

I brought out some eyeshadow to try out something I read in a magazine. Something about smokey eyes with a light colour on the eyelids. Mickie hates a ton of eyeshadow, but with all the talking she was doing, I highly doubt she even noticed it. She was more of a manquien doll that I could dress up and try things out on then a friend...maybe that's why I liked her so much.

I couldn't get away with something like that on Torrie. She always knows exactly what she wants, and how she wants it done, I get no say in it. Lillian likes to do her own thing, and Ashley tries to be like Mickie, but she's still new. She'll learn her own personality one day.

It wasn't until four hours later I had all the Diva's done and ready for the night. Lillian was nice and gave me a tip, as did Trish, Ashley and Mickie...for some reason...but the other girls gave me a hug. It was nice when it was all peace and quiet and my bags were packed for the night. When I was leaving for "home" (my hotel room), someone tapped me on the shoulder and stopped me from where I was going.

"Aren't you staying? It's WrestleMania!" I turned around and saw John Cena standing behind me with his arms stretched out. "Come on Jayce, you never stay anymore...what happend?" I walked into his arms as he gave me a hug, rubbing my back soothingly. "At least stay until my match..."

"You're main eventing," I reminded him with a roll of the eyes. "I'm not staying for the entire thing. I just sat in a room full of girls for the past six hours. I need out of this place, and I need a beer. A big, cold, beer. Please? You can tell me all about it when you get back and we can stay up late and gossip like girls!" I threw in a fake giggle which was quickly followed by a yawn, which wasn't fake. "Seriously Cena, I gotta go." I tried to pull away from him but his grip tightend around me.

"Stay, please?" he begged again.

Finally, I pushed him backwards and quickly left through the doors. My heels clicked in the empty parking lot as I walked towards my rented car. I threw my bags in the backseat and searched through my purse for my keys, which was always a struggle. When I finally found them, I let out a sigh of relief and started the car, leaning back in the seat with my hands at the bottom of the wheel.

The highway was lit up by other cars and the street lights, but it seemed so empty. Everyone was doing over the speed limit, but were so far apart...like they were in another world. In my mind I wondered what the person that sped by me was thinking: were they rushing home to see a loved one? Maybe they were trying to get away from somewhere and wanted to start a new life.

A new life. That's something that is always in the back of my head. A life away from gossip, lies, and twisted facts. A life away from airplanes, lonely nights, and constant tear soaked pillows. Sleeping in another bed every night isn't fun, and hardly anyone gets a full night sleep. The crew and wrestlers become your family and you start to know more about their family than you do your own.

But in the end, why would I want to live a normal life when I'm happy in this one?


End file.
